


The night shift

by Ren_Nakamura



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Coma, F/M, Gangs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, One Shot, Other, Prostitution, Slave Trade, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Nakamura/pseuds/Ren_Nakamura
Summary: Short story that takes place one night in Tatsumi Port Island.How a criminal group might profit from Apathy Syndrome.As currency I have used dollars insteadof Yen.Main character might as well be nameless because he's just meant to be a criminal
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The night shift

1:20 AM

Hayoto woke up with a headache like usual. Jazz music filled the room as his radio alarm bought him out of his slumber, he slammed the button silencing the noise. Changing into his clothes and having a quick breakfast he left his house. 

1:55AM  
He started up his van and started to drive into the heart of the city. He turned on the radio to a news program talking about the rise in the mysterious Apathy Syndrome, the number of comatose citizens recently rising into the hundreds. Hayoto smiled. He had been living on the outskirts of the city for about two years now, having to leave his former clan after a misunderstanding with the chairman’s daughter. He had quickly established himself with the local group, although at a far lower rung of the ladder than he would like.

2:10am  
He was lucky. He had found his first target on the quiet strip of road he drove down. A mini Cooper had crashed into a signpost, the driver obviously having lost consciousness behind the wheel. He pulled up beside the wreck of a car and opened the door. The driver inside was female, maybe a little over 30, but still pretty enough, the crash only leaving a superficial scar on her head, but it would clear up soon enough. He unbuckled her seat belt and carefully carried her out of the car and placed her in the back of his van. She let out a soft moan that could almost be called a protest, but it soon faded into nothing. 

2:40   
Paulowina Mall. He slowly drove his van around the perimeter of the large dome building , looking for a potential target, there! His eyes locked on as he spotted her by the fountain. Long brown hair, eyes blue and doey, skin alabaster. He put the brakes on the van and made a dash into the otherwise empty mall, he scooped her up, the teenager weighed practically nothing, her school uniform accentuating every curve she had. Gekkoukan girls had became almost a local legend for their looks and she was the prime example. As he propped her up in the back seat of his vehicle, he took an unprofessional kiss.

3:45 AM.  
After the Gekkoukan girl he had managed to pick up three more women around the city, all so far out of consciousness it was like transporting the dead. He stopped his van outside the service entrance to the bar down the side alley of Port Island Station. “You’re late” his boss chided him as Hayoto stepped out of the vehicle. “you promised me some real nice products”. Hayoto ignored the man as he walked around and opened the back of the van, his work spoke for itself. Two goons appeared and started picking the women out of his van, taking them to the backroom where they would be freshened up for the sordid clientele. The boss stepped into the van as the teenager was the last product. Hayoto followed him in and took a seat on the opposite side of the van. The manager stroked the girls cheek softly “christ Hayoto when you said you had something nice for me, I wasn’t expecting something of this caliber.

Hayoto shrugged as he light up a cigarette “so how much for my services?” The elder man paused for a second, his hands cupping the girls breasts “$5000 each for the other four, and I’ll give you double for her. You reckon she’s pure? I feel like breaking her in right here” Hayoto took a long drag as the grotesque man named his price, thirty thousand not being bad for a couple of hours of work. He nodded “Feel free, but it’s your loss. You know how much more a customer is willing to pay to pop a cherry. $10000 for the girl, and an extra 6000 for my time and cleaning your fluids out of my van” The manager smiled and took from his jacket pocket a large wad of notes which he counted out and put in Hayoto's hand. Hayoto stepped out of his van and walked into the bar and ordered a drink, on the house of course. After some time the manager came into the bar, roughly dragging the girl behind him “Same time next month Hayoto?” Hayoto just nodded and left.


End file.
